Pensées
by alicja21
Summary: Edward Cullen a la capacité de lire les pensées, des gens, sauf celles de Bella, mais s’il en avait la possibilité, que découvrirait-il ?


C'est ma toute 1ére fan fiction concernant Twilight soyez indulgents SVP ! Merci !

Bella s'ennuyait à mourir, Mike l'avait gentiment invité au bal, elle avait envisagée de refuser mais après tout c'était peut-être une bonne occasion de s'amusait un peu, de penser à autre chose que le lycée, les cours, mais surtout à un garçon qui se prénommé Edward Cullen, dont elle était raide dingue amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, il était beau comme un dieu grec !

« Bella ? » Dit une voix

Elle releva la tête, pour voir le visage de Mike la scrutée avec inquiétude,

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je… Excuse-moi Mike » Répondit Bella avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, « Je pensais »

« Ah euh… Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, ça me rafraîchira les idées ! » Répondit-elle

« Ok alors ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre ! » Mike s'en alla

« Ouf ! » Pensa Bella en se passant la main sur le front, « J'ai crus qu'il ne partirait jamais ! J'étouffe ici ! Et je ne sais même pas danser ! »

« Je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre ? » Lui souffla une voix sensuelle à l'oreille

Bella sursauta violement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, quand 2 mains l'agrippèrent par la taille pour l'empêcher de tombait, elle leva les yeux pour savoir qui était son sauveur, elle faillit s'étrangler !

« Du calme ce n'est que moi ! » Dit Edward

Bella perdit tout d'un coup toute son assurance elle pensa : « Mon dieu il doit me trouver complètement idiote et horrible dans cette robe ! »

Edward rit en disant : « Ne tracasse pas Bella tu es magnifique ! » En effet elle portait une superbe robe longue d'une couleur blanche, elle avait les épaules nues, ses cheveux étaient relâchés, ils dégageaient une bonne odeur de pêche, elle avait également un légé voile de la même couleur, qui lui recouvrait le visage.

Edward ne cessait de la détailler des pieds à la tête, Bella elle, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et ses joues s'empourprèrent dangereusement, « De l'air ! De l'air je vais mourir ! » Pensa-t-elle

A cette pensée Edward fronça les sourcils, il songea à son tour, « Serait-il possible que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ? »

Sans prévenir il attrapa Bella par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors Bella reprit peu à peu des couleurs, elle inspira un grand bol d'air frais, la nuit était fraîche, elle leva la tête elle put voir que le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut une étoile filante, Bella ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.

« Faite que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui soient réciproques ! »

En découvrant le vœu que Bella venait de faire, Edward ne put s'empêchait de sourire, « Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella mais…C'est impossible ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de l'observait, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Edward put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il se rendit compte alors que jamais plus il ne pourrait se passait d'elle, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé qui que se soit.

De son côté Bella ne pouvait détacher le regard de la vision qui s'offrait à elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait était là en face d'elle il l'a regardée, Bella n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se serrait contre lui de sentir son corps contre le sien au rythme de ses pas, elle voulait danser ! Danser sans jamais s'arrêtait !

Au même moment elle vit qu'Edward lui tendit sa main en demandant : « On danse ? »

Bella sentit tout à coup son cœur s'emballer, elle hésita mais en voyant son regard confiant elle prit sa main dans la sienne, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était douce comme de la soie !

Edward la serra un peu plus contre lui, pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur dont il était un tombé amoureux, là il comprit que jamais il ne pourrait le lui faire du mal.

Il ressentit un sentiment de bien être, et il savait que pour Bella c'était exactement la même chose.

Ils dansèrent encore un moment quand Edward se détacha d'elle légèrement, il plongea ses yeux bruns dorés dans les siens.

Bella scruta son visage angélique quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, « J'aimerais tant pouvoir les embrassées ! »

A peine avait-elle finit de penser cela qu'elle sentit une bouche écrasée la sienne, Bella passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, quand Edward sans prévenir la plaqua violement contre le mûr tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire il se recula précipitamment en criant : « NON ! » En se passant la main dans les cheveux,

Bella avait la bouche ouverte, ses lèvres avait encore le goût sucré de celles d'Edward, ses yeux se remplir de larmes,

Elle pensa : « Pourquoi ?! »

Edward lui répondit instantanément : « Parce que je t'aime ! »

Bella eut un hoquet de surprise elle répondit : « Tu m'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu repousses mes avances ?! » Quand elle réalisa qu'il avait répondus à ce qu'elle avait pensée juste à l'instant, Bella demanda : « Attend une minute… Tu… Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ? »

Edward répondit : « Oui je peux lire toutes les pensées »

« Donc…Depuis le début tu… »

« Oui »

« Comment ? »

Edward observait Bella comme-ci elle venait de passer aux rayons X au bout d'un moment il lui répondit : « Je suis un Vampire Bella ! »

A cette révélation un silence de mort venait de tomber, quand Bella reprit la parole au bout d'un certain temps en s'avançant vers lui, « Que tu sois un Vampire ou un Loup-garou ça ne change rien, pour moi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! »

A cette réponse Edward se détendit il approcha son visage de Bella et ils échangèrent un baisé fougueux et passionné à la fois.

Ils ne se séparent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, quand Bella lui fit un sourire coquin en lui demandant : « Tu sais à quoi je pense en ce moment ? »

Edward regarda Bella puis éclata de rire, quand elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la maison.

FIN !


End file.
